The Difference of Light and Dark
by Angelic Hellfire
Summary: "What is the difference between the light and the dark? Hermione?" "Dark is evil and-" "Stop. Who told you that?" "…" "Back in the days of the Salem Witch Trials, all witches were considered evil. Many ended up burned at the stake." "..." On Hiatus


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.**

**A/n: Here're a few little tidbits on what has changed/happened: **

**IY:**

**Kagome is 17 years old and she has discovered that the only feelings she held for Inuyasha were brother/sister feelings.**

**Shiori is a Japanese squib. (In case you haven't read Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, a squib is one who is born to magical folk, but has not a single drop of magic in them.) Her parents died of unknown causes and Dumbledore adopted her.**

**All the shards, except for Naraku's and Kouga's, were collected.**

**Kohaku is dead, the shard taken from his back. **

**Sango has already gone through the grieving process. **

**Inuyasha doesn't cuss and he has already chosen Kikyo. He lets Kagome through the well for as long as a month at a time nowadays (courtesy of the enlarged group). He's still an overprotective maniac though.**

**Sesshomaru is their ally and thinks of Kagome as a sister.**

**Unknown to anyone, Souta and Rin pack a power punch. **

**Kanna and Kagura are secretly on the IY group's side. **

**Kouga doesn't try to woo Kagome for he is now with Ayame. However, he still flirts now and then to rile up Inuyasha.**

**Miroku still has the wind tunnel, but it now doesn't seem to be growing any bigger, so he isn't afraid to use it anymore. Still is a pervert. **

**Shippo has grown up to Kagome's hips and can transform into his smaller, cuter self if he wants to.**

**For the sake of this story, the Eastern schooling system is the same as the Western's. In other words, it exactly like the years in the Harry Potter series (from autumn to spring). **

**HP:**

**Sirius never died. He was never contacted by the Order, thus he only knew about the incident afterwards.**

**The HP crew is now in sixth year.**

**For those of you who've already read the sixth book, even though it just came out, this fanfic is not going to be following the plot of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. An idea or two may slip in, but it's my plot…_my precious_…_mine!_ **

**For any other questions, just leave a review. _Bon voyage!

* * *

Ch 1:Preliminaries_**

Blue eyes belonging to a raven-haired teen stared at an old well sitting harmlessly in the middle of a quiet, peaceful field. They turned back and glanced at a red-clothed figure slurping down his fifth cup of ramen. Then they slid down to gaze fondly at a red-haired kit sound asleep in the lap of a semi-relaxed exterminator that was eying a certain purple-clothed hand sitting quite innocently near her.

A soft chuckle escaped the blue-eyed runaway when she saw the hand twitch, knowing that in just a few moments, the semi-relaxed teen will be jumping with rage. Then, she tried to make her way quietly towards the well, but Murphy's Law will always have its way. The blue-eyed, raven-haired teen stepped on a dry branch that snapped, alerting the being in red.

Immediately, it raced towards the direction of the well. "Kagome! Don't you dare try to run away home again!"

Kagome, upon hearing that voice, gave up all hope of being quiet and ran like mad towards the well. A whoosh of air and a rustle of cloth told her that something behind had leaped at her. A hand grasped her ankle and she fell, feeling like she sprinted right into a brick wall as the ground jarred her.

Waves of anger poured off of the person behind her as he let go of her ankle. His mouth opened, but Kagome never gave him the chance.

"Sit! Sit! Sit Inuyasha! My summer school finals are tomorrow and I don't want to miss them!" shouted Kagome as she made another mad dash over to the well. '_Gee, he shouldn't even try to stop me since I have to go to summer school because of all the time spent here!_'

"Wench! Come back! Your finals-or whatever they are- aren't more important than the shards!" was the muffled shouting coming from the hole in the ground.

The reply never reached the girl who had already jumped into the well as it emitted a bluish light. The rest of the group that had arrived when the first sit was made was on the far side of the clearing, munching on a bag of popcorn that the previously semi-relaxed teen, Sango, pulled out of her kimono. Sango knew that Kagome brought the munchies over to them just for the wonderful purpose of enjoying Inuyasha's sits.

* * *

In a quiet house on Privet Drive, a family was having dinner. A blubber-filled boy, a sizeable man, and a skinny woman were seated in comfy-looking chairs at a table topped with fresh fruits and a big bowl of freshly sliced salad. Another boy, lean, undernourished, and just plain scrawny, stood in a corner while he finished his wilted lettuce leaf. Normally, he would take his meal up to his owl, but this time he stayed. He knew that he was going to be called down before he reached the top of the stairs anyway.

As expected, blubber boy, Dudley, got up with the request to be excused. Then, being the good boy that he was, he took his plate and started towards the sink. The plate in his hand wavered, and then slid out of his hands.

Crash "Harry! Pick that up right now before I kick your worthless hide right out of this house!" The near-scream was vibrating the house as Vernon shouted his throat hoarse.

Harry put the small bit of lettuce still left over in his mouth and picked up the broken pieces of the dish that Dudley dropped with bare hands while mentally strangling the Dursleys, one by one. This was the twentieth dish Dudley dropped that week, and about the three hundred and thirtieth since summer started, if he had counted accurately.

Each time was a near repetition of the previous one. Dudley pretends to be a good boy and goes to put his dish in the sink, but he drops it on the first step. One of his chums must have given him that idea. He's just too slow to think of any on his own.

'_Why haven't Ron and the others picked me up yet?_' thought Harry miserably as he threw away the gathered shards.

* * *

An old wizard stumbled out of his fireplace. He had just come from an early morning meeting at the ministry that started with a chaotic fight over who starts, and it ended with getting no important information about you-know-who. The ministry is such a mess nowadays. With Fudge in office, it has become nothing but a skyrocketing pile of rubbish. Why couldn't we have Crouch back? He may have commanded the aurors outrageously, but at least it was something against those Death Eaters.

Dumbledore made his way back to his office after hearing all the recent attacks that Voldemort has made to the wizard population. The voices of the ministry and the blurring together of words on letters pounded at him as he sat down at his desk. Rubbing his right temple, he thought about how he was to deal with the problems that Voldemort has created thus far.

'_Maybe I should contact my daughter now. Perhaps I can even ask for some help._' he thought as he looked over a non-moving, black-and-white picture on his desk. It was the one taken right before her wedding. She was wearing her favorite red Japanese kimono, and her hair was let loose in a long cascade down her back. The sun shone upon her face and she had her eyes closed to avoid it. She also had on a bright, cheery smile that lit up her features. All in all, she was the very picture of a goddess.

It had been so long since he had last seen or spoken with her. The last time was about twenty-one years ago, since she got married…

(Flashback)

_"Father, can you promise me one thing?" asked the nervous bride-to-be._

_"What is it, Shiori?" asked Dumbledore. _

_She fidgeted, "that you won't show up at the wedding, nor for about twenty years after that." _

_Giving her a steady look, he braced himself and asked, "Why?"_

_"You remember what Trelawney foresaw--the one about my soon-to-be daughter's destiny?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_"Then you should understand why." Shiori was getting teary-eyed. She knew what she was doing, but the price of it seemed so big. She was never far from her father in her entire life, and now she was tearing herself from him in order to keep her daughter perfectly pure, not touched by any magical being in any way until she turned fifteen. The worst part was that they knew the poor baby would be experiencing some rough times, but they don't know what. It's hard to be separated from your family for only partially known reasons._

(End flashback)

He had relocated this picture just before the day Harry destroyed his office. He couldn't blame the lad. After all, who wouldn't either go into a fit of rage, a stage of shock, or a bout of depression after learning he had to kill the dark lord, or be killed. Really,

Knowing that he had already fulfilled the promise to her and that he needed a quick break, he stepped over to his fireplace, threw in some floo powder, stepped in, and murmured "Diagon Alley." He would apparate from there since it was impossible to do so inside Hogwarts. Maybe he should go and visit Harry first…

* * *

Dusk was settling down to night. A redhead was working in a garden and a bushy-head was standing by, waiting agitatedly. The redhead threw something that squealed out of the garden and into the fields beyond. The bushy-haired person waited a little while longer before exploding.

"Ron! What are you doing!" called Hermione, "Aren't you supposed to pick up Harry!"

"I bloody know already. Would it kill you to stop asking for one second Hermione!" the redhead replied. Ron was busy ridding the garden of gnomes….again. The infestation was getting worse without the twin's ingenious ideas of getting rid of them.

Fred and George were in their room, busy. They were trying to find a way around Mrs. Weasley's specially invented sealing spell. For some reason, it won't let anything in or out of the room until she lifts it, apparating included. (A/n: Now we know where the twins got the ability to create such fascinating tricks or treats.) Of course, they deserved it; earlier that summer, they dumped some exploding pastries into three baskets of recently washed clothing. The only times they are allowed out is during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They were grounded for another three days. Who knew what mischief they might get into next?

Hermione wouldn't do a thing that was against the rules to get herself expelled, so she couldn't get Harry out of that hellhole of a house, either.

She sat down, stumped_. 'What am I going to do?'  
__

* * *

__'I wonder when Kagome's coming back. She should be here by now. Her finals are tomorrow.'_ Shiori pondered while putting away the cold oden. The scent of oden still permeated the air as the door suddenly banged open.

"Mama, I'm home!" rang through the air as Kagome skipped into the kitchen, following the scent of oden like a bloodhound. She dropped her pack thud and made her way to a chair.

"Kagome, why don't you go take a bath while I warm it up?" Shiori looked up at her daughter. During these past years, her love for oden has increased due to the fact that she can eat it only when she comes home, and that isn't very often.

"Ok!" Kagome grabbed her pack and flew upstairs. She threw it down thump and went to take a bath. '_I wonder how the others are_ _doing,_' she thought as she sank into the heavenly waters.

Ever since Kagome first fell down the well, her level of magic has been increasing. She can do things known to humans as ESP. Plus, she can create, destroy, and protect others using her energy.

If she ever runs out of priestess energy (mental power), however, she can always revert back to any kind of martial arts (physical power). She has yet to indulge in the powers of the Shikon no Tama shards. In this era, she has received instructions in all kinds of martial arts. She also learned gymnastics and ballet to increase her flexibility.

Her friends in the Feudal Era taught her other types of defense and offense. Sango taught her the ways of the demon exterminators, including all the many types of demons…and the many ways to kill them. Miroku instructed Kagome on how to use a staff. Sesshomaru taught her the art of sword fighting. Inuyasha was her sparring partner when she wasn't training and wanted to practice a little more.

Shippo, although he seems a little young, is teaching Kagome how to use illusions. She now carries around little leafs in her hair to help with her illusions. She uses her illusions when she goes to one of her martial arts or dance or gymnastics classes. At school, she uses her illusions to hide her scabs and other injuries until they are fully healed. That way, she has lots of practice with her illusions.

Her teachers and peers at her martial arts, dance, and gymnastic classes know her as Hitome Kinashi, the one who excels at everything she tries. Hitome Kinashi is the silent, mysterious girl who has no home, family, or friends. A loner who seems to despises tardiness and disorderliness. Kagome hides herself because of her school record. Her record tells of the many diseases she's contacted over the years and it would seem a trifle strange that she would excel at anything that puts so much strain on her diseased-ridden body. The only problem they ever have with her is her frequent disappearings. Later, they just learned to pick up where they had left off, knowing it was unnecessary to review what she has previously learned since she never seems to forget.

Kagome can totally depend on herself, now. Not even Inuyasha could complain (but he continues to do so just to spite her). If she or anyone else ever gets hurt, she can go to her first aid kit, use her healing portion of priestess powers, or look for herbs that Kaede taught her how to use.

Kagome soaked so long that she was turning into a prune before she even thought about getting up. After drying herself, she raced downstairs to gobble up all of the leftover oden. If strangers saw her, they would wonder how she was able to stay at a healthy weight level at all.

Even Shiori had little sweatdrops appearing on her forehead while watching Kagome. '_She's finishing even faster than last time!_' She was beginning to wonder if there was even enough food to last another day. '_Looks like I'll be going on a shopping spree while Kagome is at school_.' A small sigh escaped her mouth as she mentally calculated the approximate grand total that was to be spent.

"Thanks Mom, goodnight!" called Kagome as she trotted up the stairs. After brushing her teeth, she was out like a light once her head hit the pillow. Finally, some rest after a long journey… but journeys will never truly end for this special little priestess.

* * *

**Well, tell me how I did for a first timer! **


End file.
